RiverEleven Ipod Challenge
by futuremrsbates99
Summary: So this is my ipod shuffle challenge, as the title would suggest, I'm not just going to do it for this pairing I intend to do it for quite a lot of other characters - including a few more Doctor Who, probably some Harry Potter, ER and if I fancy it some Downton...Reviews and Favourites appreciated, don't think this is very good and there are likely to be typos, sorry for them!


Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

She had weeks left to live, this was the last time he would ever see her, it was time to fulfil a promise he made a long time ago. No-one could fix what was inevitably going to happen, it was her time, time to go to the library and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. They had been through so much together, so many adventures, disasters and memories on this beautiful ship - it meant more to the pair of them than any planet they had ever been to - this was home. After everything, he would come back to the TARDIS, still thinking about her daughter and River would be laid on her bed thinking about her Doctor as she watched him fly away in that magical box. He had one last chance to make her happy, to put a smile on her face then he would bring her back to this big blue box and share the night with her - for the last time.

Goo Goo Dolls - Iris

Nobody outside of their bubble could understand their relationship - how it could possibly work or how they could really know each other. But all the perfect moments when they were in close to perfect sync made it worth all the heartbreak. Neither of them would ever really forget each other, even before they knew each other they were aching for something they'd never even had. Nothing could break them, they both knew the inevitable would happen one day - the Doctor especially - someday they'd be complete strangers. Every moment they spent together made it worth every moment they couldn't have though, when he thought about the future it reminded him of the conversation he'd had with Amelia Pond in that art gallery - how he'd been teaching himself that lesson too. People observing would never really grasp the concept of how an unconditional love was possible, and necessary when they lived lives like theirs - there wasn't really any other kind.

Paramore - The Only Exception

The Doctor had promised himself time and time again that he would never fall in love, after he'd lost his wife, after he'd lost Rose and everytime he'd lost someone he'd cared about. But River, he couldn't help falling for her, it was like he had to, time lords aren't supposed to believe in destiny but he'd always felt like their relationship was a fixed point in time - he couldn't escape it even if he wanted to. Through all the pain and misery of losing the people he loved, what was the point in coming to care for just one more person he knew he'd lose? Especially when he quite literally _knew _that one day he would lose her. But there wasn't anything he could do to control it - time lords are supposed to be more capable of keeping a grasp on their emotions - and her hair, her figure, her beautiful face and her angelic yet sultry voice just forced his hearts out of his chests and in to hers.

Christina Perri - A Thousand Years

River knew that the day was coming when the Doctor, _her _Doctor wouldn't even know who she was. He'd persuaded her to trust him with her heart, not that she ever had any doubts and gave it to him without hesitation. There wasn't anything to stop her from changing her timelines so that she never got close to him - so she never got her heart broken - but what was the point in giving something up prematurely when you could appreciate for years more? He'd always be there, in her memories, in her diary, and in her heart to remember and help her get through every moment that she had to live without him. No matter how it ended between them, she knew that he loved her always, somewhere in the universe, on some completely different timeline, there was a Doctor out there somewhere who would always be _her _Doctor, no matter what happened.

Martina McBride - Concrete Angel

Melody had been determined - from the moment she was left in that orphanage - that she would escape, that she would find her way back to her mother and father. All through the struggles she'd faced in New York, she'd known that there were people somewhere out there in the world - she'd never thought she was abandoned - only lost. And she wouldn't obey Madame Kovarian, not anymore, this woman was cruel and wanted her to murder a man - no matter how evil that man was - and she would not kill anyone! Someday she would get back to the people who loved her - no matter how far or few they were - and she would live the life that she wanted for herself. Melody Pond was raised as a fighter, and fight she would just not the way she was taught, as a child on the streets of New York what else was there for her to do but dream of a better life, the life she intended to make herself?

Coldplay - The Scientist

Walking in to that library, River had been hoping to see the beautiful baby face of _her _Doctor, if she saw his tenth regeneration she knew that the end was near - but just how near. There he was in all his time-lord perfection, stood looking dumbfounded by the sight he saw. "Hello Sweetie." He didn't give a flirty smile or a cheeky remark, he just looked back slightly bewildered. This was the end, she'd known it from that very moment but she wanted to give him a chance, or maybe even give herself another chance. She'd always known this day was coming, ever since the day that the Doctor had explained it to her, and she knew it was going to be the most emotionally painful day she would ever have to live through. But seeing that look on his face, it made everything ten times worse and she just wanted to rewind her life so she could relive it all again before this moment had to arrive, she wasn't prepared for this, nowhere near ready to say goodbye. It took everything in her not to burst in to tears and explain to this young version of the Doctor the whole story, there was only one way she could escape this and she knew this was the only way she would go easily - she had to find a way to die before this day was over.

Plain White T's - Hey There Delilah

He'd gone again, he'd left in a hurry but she still felt like he was there with her. He always found a way to make her feel like he was there, even when he'd left, she never felt alone within the first couple of days after he'd left. Perhaps she'd just become accustomed to it, maybe it was because she knew there was no point dwelling on the fact that he wasn't going to be back for an unknown amount of time. She loved him and she knew that he loved her, he promised her the universe but she never took him up on any of his promises, all she needed was him in his life now. _Dear god, _she thought, _what will I ever do without that man?_ Little did she know at this point that she would seldom find out, he would be with her until her dying day, even if his visits were far and few, it was always worth the waiting.

The Fray - How To Save A Life

Things were coming to an end, she'd known this for a while now but didn't really want to come to terms with it. All she wanted was to stay with her Doctor for the rest of time, but the universe had other ideas for them. She knew that if there was a way to change this he'd have fought for it, and even if he hadn't she would've fought to the death. Anyone would think they'd both come to terms with this idea, but both of them had stayed in denial, too wrapped in their perfect little world on the TARDIS. Nothing could taint their view of their life, and now it was all coming to an end far too soon, what was going to happen to her? She couldn't imagine life without the Doctor, of course he'd move on and manage life without her, he'd got used to losing everyone he cared about over the years but she'd never really experienced real loss, her parents aside. Both of them wanted to stop the inevitable from happening but it was just that, inevitable, nothing could stop it so they just had to accept it now.

Asking Alexandria - Someone, Somewhere

She'd been on the brink of death so many times, as had he, and neither of them had really believed they had any reason to hold on in the days before they knew each other. Yet for some reason they'd always get a voice in the back of their head saying, you have a future, so they would hold on to find out what their future was. After they became close the pair of them both had something to live for - each other - and even if they didn't realize it, in the days before their first meeting they were still there to pull them through. Their love had become an undeniable force, they'd survived through so much that didn't matter where their timelines met; whether they were complete strangers or husband and wife. The both of them always had something to keep them going from the moment they opened their eyes at birth to the moment they died because somewhere in their completely impossible timelines, they were together - some future or past version of each of them would always be with the other so they were never truly alone.

Mumford And Sons - I Will Wait

Together they had pulled through the bad times, enjoyed the good times and shared so many other times. She supported him, and he supported her and after every bad moment they found some way to reconcile their differences like they knew there wasn't a point in this because they would always end up together. No matter how much time it took, no matter how painful it was, they would always end up together because neither of them had the strength to desert their heart and leave the one person they loved the most. Nothing could have stopped them from holding on to their love, no matter how strong or weak it seemed, there was always a whisper. River had watched the Doctor make the painful journey of introducing himself backwards and now she had to endure the same suffering but she wouldn't give it up for the world because she knew the times it would give her in his future made it worth it.

The Script - Six Degrees Of Separation

At the start, he'd known so much about her it was scary while he was no more than a stranger to her, now it was the other way around. The pain she'd have to live through, watching the man she loved drift away from her but he'd had to do it for her, the least she could do was return the favour. Not only that but the fact that she knew there were thousands of different timelines running at once, and in hundreds of them he would be running around with someone other than her. She'd never been the jealous kind but the idea that he would carry on after she died terrified her - even though he had to - she was slowly losing the man she loved the most, the same way he had lost her.

Ben Howard - Keep Your Head Up

River knew the pain that was going to come, she was going to have to watch the man she loved slip away. She couldn't even be honest about it with the Doctor - Spoilers - and she had to watch him happy with her parents even though she knew what was going to come. There wasn't anything she could do to stop this so she had to embrace it, try to enjoy the time she had left instead of dwelling on the near future, no matter how tempting it may seem. She'd let go of herself, tried to throw herself in to the life she led, at least that was she could be enjoying life on the surface not matter what was deeper down. As long as she never let go of the memories she had of her times with the Doctor, he could never leave her and this Doctor would never cease to become him - to become the man he was destined to be.

Jake Bugg - Someone Told Me

The Doctor knew this wasn't going to end well, he knew how it turned out and he didn't want to watch River suffer through the pain of it. All he could do was sit back, helpless and he didn't have the power to do a thing for the woman he loved most in the world. He knew that his time was short and he was wasting away but he didn't know what else there was to do, nothing _could _be done as far as he was concerned. River was his wife, his true love, his bespoke psychopath and now she was becoming someone elses, it was painful for him to watch but that was all he could do.

Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man

As he looked back on his relationship with River, he knew he could have done more, visited more frequently and bought her more gifts. Hindsight was useless to most people but this was a man with a time machine who could go back and fix his mistakes, so he did. Everytime that _he'd _been busy and wasn't going to pop in and cause a paradox, he filled every moment he could with River - while he had the chance. It was still hard to think that everytime he left, she'd spend another day with a person - a younger him - who wouldn't ever appreciate her as much as he should've done.


End file.
